Jedrek Tyler
Jedrek Tyler is one of the main characters in the video game Rise of Incarnates, appearing as the main hero of the story. Background Jedrek has recently awakened to his newly discovered abilities. During a street fight with a rival gang, he suffered grave injuries. After his sudden transformation, everyone around him became distant, frightened by his demon-like appearance -- all except Emily. However, during an encounter with Wild Hunt, an organization known for attacks on unregistered incarnates, Emily is captured. Mephistopheles often whispers to Jedrek, urging him to succumb to his temptation for violence. Once transformed, Jedrek rages completely out of control, yoked to the whims of Mephistopheles' penchant for destruction. Consumed with self-loathing and anger at Wild Hunt, at the injustices done to incarnates, at the government who does nothing to stop it, and even at a society that ignores it all, Jedrek slowly nurtures the wildly destructive entity within him. Move List *'Ranged Attack': Fires a projectile from the Gunblade. A simple Ranged Attack. Easy to fire multiple shots. *'Special Move 1' (Enflame / Guard Break): Launches an aura blast from your Gunblade, dealing considerable damage. Attack button can be held down to charge up the attack. A fully-charged aura blast can deal a great deal of damage and shatter the enemy's guard. *'Special Move 2': Impales the enemy on your Gunblade, then sends them flying off with a left-handed punch. While the enemy is impaled, tap the close-range attack button to fire the Gunblade for additional damage. *'Character Ability Power': Transforms into Mephistopheles. When transformed, all attacks are powered up to devastating effect. *'N + Melee Attack': A simple Melee Attack that can be extended to a 4-hit combo. *'←→ + Melee Attack': A Melee Attack that swings around to the enemy's side, allowing you to evade incoming projectiles. This is also an effective way to sidestep an enemy's guard. *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Hurls your opponent into the air to initiate a Tag Combo. *'↓ + Melee Attack': Leaps into the air, evading enemy projectiles, and then kicks downward onto the enemy. Especially useful for ambushing the enemy from above. *'Tag Combo - Ranged': Finishes a Tag Combo with an aura blast from the Gunblade for incredible damage. *'Tag Combo - Melee': Finishes a Tag Combo by intercepting the enemy, piercing them with the Gunblade, and then smashing them into the ground for maximum damage. *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag combo damage is increased. Mephistopheles - Long-Range Attack Mephistopheles - Special Move 1 Mephistopheles - Special Move 2 Mephistopheles - Unique Action Mephistopheles - Short-Range N Mephistopheles - Short-Range LR Mephistopheles - Short-Range F Mephistopheles - Short-Range R Mephistopheles - Tag Combo Long-Range Mephistopheles - Tag Combo Short-Range Awakening - Mephistopheles Media Videos Images Hero-Meph.jpg|Mephistopheles MEPH Costume lightbox 1.jpg|Costume Customization MEPH Head lightbox.jpg|Hair/Face Customization MEPH Weapon lightbox.jpg|Weapon Customization JedrekSS.jpg JedrekSS1.jpg JedrekSS2.jpg JedrekSS3.jpg JedrekSS4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Incarnates